cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Allied Coalition of Entities
'THE CHARTER OF ALLIED COALITION OF ENTITIES' Creed The Allied Coalition of Entities is established as a bastion of unity fashioned by the effort and unanimity of all those dedicated to its glorious cause. Our Creed, or Mission as it stands, is to subsist as a beacon of hope for all those who aspire and strive for alliance quality and serve as an icon of prestige. We are The Allied Coalition of Entities, This is our creed, and it stands firm. Preamble We, the nations of The Allied Coalition of Entities, do hereby solemnly swear allegiance to the Empire in addition to all members honored by the Imperial Senate as components of the government. We vow to uphold the honor and glory of our nations', and our alliance's name, and here by sign the following charter, binding us as brothers-in-arms. We agree to follow the laws set forth by this charter and honor the wishes the current leaders, to defend our brethren from any outside force which opposes them, to gather together in a sense of continuous unity and cooperation, to establish a peace that can only be obtained through the growth and development of ours and our brothers’ nations, and together reap the rewards of our alliance while upholding our intent to grow stronger in both strength and camaraderie. Definitions The following definitions identify the meaning of certain phrases that will be found throughout the Charter of The Ascended Republic of Elite States and related documents. High Council The High Council is another term for the Imperial Senate Belligerent Action Any action taken by a nation not recognized as a legitimate member of the Allied Coalition of Entities deemed by the Emperor or Imperial Committee as an attempt to cause harm to a member of the alliance or the alliance as a whole. This includes, but is not limited to: Offensive declarations or espionage on members, aiding a known enemy of the alliance, and revealing private information or intelligence belonging to the ACE to outside parties. Supermajority Vote Vote in the Imperial Senate resulting with 70% or more of the total votes. Body of the Empire The Body of the Empire consists of all recognized members in the alliance, regardless of rank or position. 'Article I' – Membership Rights and Liberties Section 1.1 - Social Contract As members of the Allied Coalition of Entities we do hereby solemnly swear a social contract with the alliance and gain all the freedoms, liberties, and responsibilities associated with membership in the alliance. We agree to adhere to the Charter and, by extension, other documents accepted by the alliance as active. Section 1.2 - Body of the Empire All members, regardless of rank or membership tier, have a seat in the Body of the Empire. All members of the Imperial Body are permitted to speak freely, though civility is to be maintained at all times between alliance-mates. Section 1.3 - Honor and Dignaty All members of The Allied Coalition of Entities must honor the alliance and all major verdicts issued by the government with Dignaty and respect. This also includes following procedures set in place by the alliance, including the Charter, the Precepts, and other documents of the alliance. Members of the alliance are also expected to respect and value their equals in the Body of the Empire, regardless of membership tier. Insults or rudeness in any form committed against other members is not considered acceptable. Section 1.4 - Protection The Allied Coalition of Entities pledges to protectall of its members politically, diplomatically, and militarily. Each individual in the alliance is required to defend other members if called upon to do so by the military command. Section 1.5 - Management Opportunities The Allied Coalition of Entities provides every member the opportunity to attain any rank or position within the alliance and encourages all those members willing to work towards earning any position they desire. The alliance also recognizes that not all members seek to give equal contributions to the welfare of the alliance. The Government deems that acts worthy of acknowledgment will be recognized and rewarded with the proper compensation. Any member of the alliance may pursue a position in either leadership or a department, and are encouraged to do so. Continued participation in alliance affairs, such as regular collaboration in alliance-related discussions and other contributions to the well being of the Empire are encouraged and rewarded. Section 1.6 - Chain of Command Members of the Allied Coalition of Entities must accept and obey the governmental structure of the alliance. Each member of the Imperial Body must understand the limits of his or her power and respect the boundaries of their position. While members are encouraged to seek positions of power within the alliance, they are expected to comply with their superiors. Impersonating a recognized government member is a serious offense and will be dealt with as such. 'Article II' – Chain of Command The Chain of Command as established by this charter is a Imperial system in which the Emperor oversees the Empire, but the Nations in the Empire are still ruled by their ruler, who has a voice in the body of the Empire. The full government structure of the Allied Coalition of Entities is listed below in the following sections Section 2.1- The Emperor The Imperial Office is by no means a permanent position held by the Emperor. A year from their Coronation he or she must be relected by the Imperial Senate (HC), if not relected the supreme commander will become Emperor, and at any time the Emperor can resign. Should this occur, the Emperor will designate their successor and power will be transferred within twenty-four hours, at which point the successor’s coronation ceremony shall be held and an official decree shall be made by the new Emperor accepting his or her position. The Emperor has the final authority on all issues in the Allied Coalition of Entities and can overrule any of the other government officials. They may appoint any member of the alliance for a position in the Imperial Committee. Section 2.2- Imperial Committee The Imperial Committee is the second layer of government in the Allied Coalition of Entities They serve and report to the Emperor directly on all issues ~Subsection 2.2.1- Supreme Commander: The Emperor shall select a member to serve as their second-in-command at the time of their coronation. The Supreme Commander assists in the daily advancement of the alliance and notifies the Emperor of any flaws he or she notices. Whenever the Emperor is absent or unavailable for long extents of time, the Supreme Commander is placed as the temporary Emperor until his or her return. The Supreme Commander is the Action Arm of the Emperor, as the Emperor works as a Mere Overseer. The Supreme Commander is in charge of the Triumvirate. The Supreme Commander can overrule any Triumvir's order if he deems so necessary but this can be overturned by the Emperor. ~Subsection 2.2.2- Imperial Advisors: The Emperor shall select a member to serve as his or her Imperial Advisor. This is merely an advisory position and the Imperial Advisor holds no governmental power. Section 2.3- Imperial Senate: The Imperial Senate acts as a High Council and is a group of Three to Seven individuals elected by the membership to perform daily alliance affairs and discipline members who violate the laws of the Charter or Precepts. Any member of the alliance may serve in the Imperial Senate except the Emperor or Supreme Commander. Including those who already hold offices such as the Triumvirate. ~Subsection 2.3.1- Elections: During election periods, any member may nominate another member for the chance to run for the Imperial Senate. Once they accept the nomination, the Council candidates will create platforms for what they plan to do during their time as a Imperial Senator and why they should be elected. After three days of campaigning, a vote is held in which all members may vote. The seven members with the highest amount of votes are accepted into the High Council. Each High Council shall serve a term of two months before their position is to be considered void and elections to be held again. ~Subsection 2.3.2- Senate Liaison: After the Three to Seven members are voted into the Council, one is chosen by the Emperor to be the senate Liaison. The Senate Liaison will serve as the head of the Imperial Senate, and assist in performing Senate duties assigned by the Emperor. The member chosen as Senate Liaison may only serve three consecutive terms. Also selected by the Emperor from the imperial Senate is a position known as the Grand Chancellor. The Grand Chancellor will provide all news and information service to the members of the alliance for upcoming events and dealings. They also collect information from the general membership regarding how the alliance could be run better and what changes they’d like to see. Any member of Senate may ask for a vote of no confidence, in which case a super majority is needed, and the Emperor will pick another senator for the job of Grand Chancellor. ~Subsection 2.3.3- Relegation: Should the Emperor or Supreme Commander decree that a Senator has performed below par, they may ask the Senate to vote the Senator out of their position at any time. The position will be replaced with a senator of the Emperor's choice until the next elections. There is a 2 Relegation Limit every two Monthx Section 2.4- Imperial Triumvirate Three Triumvirs are chosen by the Emperor to serve as the head of their respective department in alliance affairs. Each Triumvir may promote or and demote any member serving in their department as they deem necessary, unless overturned by the Emperor or a supermajority vote in the High Council. ~Subsection 2.4.1- Triumvir of Foreign Affairs: The Triumvir of Foreign Affairs is effectively the manager of the Department of Foreign Affairs. This Triumvir may make changes of the Foreign Relations Precept as long as the changes are approved by the High Council in a supermajority vote. ~Subsection 2.4.2- Triumvir of Internal Affairs: The Triumvir of Internal Affairs is effectively the manager of the Department of Internal Affairs. This Triumvir may make changes of the various Interior Precepts as long as the changes are approved by the High Council in a supermajority vote. ~Subsection 2.4.3- Triumvir of Military Affairs: The Triumvir of Military Affairs is effectively the manager of the Department of Military Affairs. This Triumvir may make changes of the Warfare Precept as long as the changes are approved by the High Council in a supermajority vote. Section 2.5 - The Marshals Marshals are the field Department Leaders, They act as heads of one of the 3 departments right under the triumvir. The Triumvir appoints The Marshals can propose changes to their selected department but cannot administer the changes without the consent of the Triumvir that heads it. Section 2.6- The General Committee The General Committee is an agency composed of members appointed by the Triumvirate as Generals to run a division of the three Departments of the alliance. Each General runs and appoints members to positions below them to assist in the operation of the Division. Section 2.7- The Heirarchy Emperor > Supreme Commander > Advisers > Triumvir > Senate/Marshals > General committee > other 'Article III' - Forum Masks Section 1 - Admins There are two Level of Admins, The Imperal Administration, and the Triumvir Administration, Imperal Administration consist of the Emperor, and Supreme Commander, while the Triumvir Administration, consist of the Triumvir only so they may do their jobs. Section 2 - Imperial Mods Imperial Moderators are Mods with Authority of the same level as the Triumvir, the Imperial Moderators are the Imperial Senators, and the Division Marshals Section 3 - Mods Moderators are Officers Below Triumvir which authority ranges from Colonel to General 'Article IV' – Precepts The Precepts are documents separate of the charter that defines how each Department should be managed. The First Triumvirs writes the Precepts, and it is approved by the Emperor and a Supermajority vote in the Senate. The Triumvirs may propose changes to their respective Precepts, but the changes cannot be completed without the approval of the Emperor and a Supermajority vote in the Senate. 'Article V' - The Body of the Empire The Body of the Empire is dependant on rank and NS. In the Body of the Empire The Military Divisions will vote, and than the votes will be tallied, with divison one = 1 vote, Division 2 = 2 votes, Division 3 = 3 votes, and so on. The Triumvir and higher will each get a extra vote in the body of the Empire. 'Article VI' – Discharge The membership of the Allied Coalition of Entities is viable to alter and the Imperial Government recognizes that there are several means by which said membership may be removed. Section 6.1- Honorable Discharge Any nation recognized as holding membership in the alliance may make a public notice of resignation and leave the alliance at any time, should they choose to resign their affiliation with the Allied Coalition of Entities. Nations must wait at least one hour after their resignation post to change their alliance affiliation. Section 6.2- Dishonorable Discharge Should any member of the alliance perform acts unsuitable to the laws of the Charter or Precepts of the Allied Coalition of Entities their membership is subject to over go review and possible ejection. ~Subsection 6.2.1- Expulsion by Popular Vote: Any nation’s membership in the Allied Coalition of Entities may be brought up for discussion and the member nominated for expulsion to the general populace of the alliance. All members may participate in the subsequent vote forty-eight hours after the original nomination for expulsion is made. After twenty-four hours of voting, the results must have at least sixty percent supporting the expulsion of the member for the expulsion to take place. The expulsion can be negated should the Emperor pardon the nominated member. ~Subsection 6.2.2- Expulsion by Senate Vote: Any nation’s membership in the Allied Coalition of Entities may be brought up for discussion and the member nominated for expulsion to the members of the Imperial Senate. After twenty-four hours of discussion, a vote will be held for another twenty-four hours over that nation’s membership. If a Supermajority vote is produced in the Imperial Senate, the member is to be immediately expelled unless pardoned by the Emperor. ~Subsection 6.2.3- Imperial Expulsion: If a member is deemed a spy, traitor, or otherwise by the Emperor, he or she may immediately expel said member without beginning a vote among the populace of ACE over the member's expulsion. Pardon can be given by Supreme Commander in the case of Imperial Expulsion. 'Article VII' – Revisions Any member of the Allied Coalition of Entities may propose amendments to the Directorate Committee and from there it will go into a voting period of no less than twenty-four hours. After the voting period ends, if the amendment has 2/3 of the vote, it will go to the Triumvirate there it will go into a voting period of no less than twenty-four hours. After the voting period ends, if the amendment has 2/3 of the vote, it will go to the Imperial senate there it will go into a voting period of no less than twenty-four hours. After the voting period ends, if the amendment has 2/3, 4/5 or 5/7 of votes in favor of passing, it will then go to the Emperor. Said groups must rule unanimously for the amendment to pass. If the Emperor wishes to make Alterations He only Needs the vote of the Imperial Senate, and If the Supreme Commander wishes to make Alterations He must ask the Emperor, and than send it to the Imperial Senate 'Article VIII' - Strict Charter The Must be fallowed Strictly. If a Topic is not in the Charter it is up to the Emporer to Interpret it, and the Supreme Cummander to Confirm the Interpretation, if this is not done, the actions under question can not be done and anyone who does the actions must be Expelled. Any Interpretations by the Supreme Commander and Confirmed by the Emperor will not be added to the Charter to help classify. Under a new section labeled details. Future Emperors May declare those rulings false and have them marked as such. 'Article IX' - Conclusion The countersigned decree that Allied Coalition of Entities is an alliance that strives for greatness and internal solidarity. It is in this charter that we trust the membership to lead the Coalition forever forward and into a new era of prosperity. Hail ACE Approved Category:Alliance charters